


The prince in the dress

by Dearthisbe



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Dresses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Simp, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, simping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe
Summary: The friends receive an invite to come to the oscars, ofcourse June has already ideas for their looks. This year she wants to genderswap their clothes, which means that the men wear dresses.Let me just say, they look good.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Kudos: 18





	The prince in the dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you like this. This was a bit inspired by Harry Styles's photoshoot for vogue; i just had to write this:)

‘So, the Oscars are almost there, and we’re invited.’   
June takes a sip from her drink.   
Alex, Nora, Henry, Pez and Bea look at her with open mouth.   
They are sitting in a quiet restaurant in New York, perfect to catch up with the core 6.   
After weeks of not seeing each other in person, Alex took the initiative to get the 6 together. The friends are all dressed chique, especially Henry, which led to multiple bathroom breaks together...

‘You have to be kidding right?’ Nora is gaping at June.  
‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner?’  
‘I thought it would be a good surprise!’  
‘You little bitch.’ Nora pulls June to her and traps her in a headlock. Her arm is over her neck, and June makes choking noises. They are both laughing and June trying to wiggle out by messing up Nora’s curls. 

‘You two are unbelievable. The waiters think you’re killing her.’ Alex says. 

The waiters indeed, look very frightened.’ Nora lets go of June, but not before getting a quick kiss.   
Alex expects to read about that kiss in the next newspaper, but he doesn’t care.   
Nora and June are two of his favorite persons, they can do whatever they want. 

Bea gives them a look, which makes all the waiters walk away quickly.   
‘Can we let June continue now? I’m sure she has something to say about fashion.’ Henry asks next to Alex. He throws an arm over his shoulder and Alex leans against it.   
‘Thank you, Henry. What I wanted to say is that we’re invited by Vogue and that we need to wear something special.’  
‘June, I’m not wearing a sombrero.’  
‘I’ll wear a sombrero, ma lady.’ Pez says. Honestly, Alex isn’t surprise. Pez is wearing a cape today. Not that he isn’t living for it. 

‘I’ll never expect that from you, but…..’  
‘What is it?’ Nora is practically in June’s lap now, out of curiosity of course….  
‘Well, I thought we would take on gender roles…..’  
‘SUITS?!’ Nora practically shouts.   
‘And dresses.’ Nora’s mouth falls open.   
‘I’m so in.’  
‘Me too.’ Pez says   
Henry frowns.   
‘I mean, If everyone’s in, i’m in too, but i’m scared this is illegal under some royal rule.’   
‘I don’t think they royals give a fuck about your so called scandals anymore after your erotic poems to Alex, no offence.’   
‘No offence taken.’ Henry laughs and whispers in Alex’s ear. ‘I have no regrets.’  
That whisper is one of the hottest things Alex has ever heard.   
‘Bea and Alex, are you in?’ June asks, with a hopeful look in her eye.   
Alex sighs.   
‘As long as nobody can see my butt, again.’   
‘Henry, don’t even say that you didn’t mind my exposed butt at the grammys again, cause I will kill you.’  
Henry puts his hands up in defeat.   
‘In my defence, that little accident worked in my favour.’ He winks at Alex.   
‘So, all in, and you bea?’  
‘Of Course i’m in! I love some suits.’ She takes another bottle of champagne.   
‘This needs celebration.’  
‘June smiles and gets a kiss from Nora.   
‘You can expect a lot of mood boards from me in the next two months.’ June says, while sipping from the champagne bottle.   
‘The oscars are in 2,5 months, so be prepared! No stress pimples!’  
‘Is that like a personal attack or something.’ Bea slaps June playfully against her head.   
‘Maybe……’   
‘Don’t forget that there are hot actors there.’  
‘I most certainly didn’t forget that.’ Bea says.   
‘If Timothée Chalamet is there, I will kiss him. Sorry June.’ Nora says, combing her hair through her girlfriends hair.   
‘I would do the same.’ They high five each other. 

The rest of the evening is spent clubbing and drinking. Pez has at least picked up Henry 5 times and June and Nora will for sure be in the papers tomorrow. 

***

As predicted, June has made a lot of mood boards. Her first theme was velvety red, but now she’s nagging more to classic art styles.   
Alex doesn’t give a fuck though, he just can’t wait to see Henry in a dress.   
It’s the day of the oscars, and he still doesn’t know what they are wearing.   
He and Henry are still in the hotel bed. They arrived two days ago in Hollywood.   
They were both too tired to explore the city yesterday, so they went immediately to bed and one thing lead to another. 

Alex loves watching Henry sleep.   
He traces Henry’s spine with his finger.   
‘Good Morning baby.’   
Henry groans.   
‘Good Morning darling.’  
‘It’s already 8 am’  
‘Just a little bit longer..’  
Alex smiles and lets Henry spoon him up. Two half naked bodies entangled into one.   
After a couple of minutes, he painfully wiggles out from Henry’s grip.   
Henry groans, which makes Alex die a little bit inside.   
‘I’m sorry baby, but if we won’t be on time, June will kill me.’  
‘I love your sister, but i’m scared of her.’   
‘Exactly, that’s why we need to go.’  
Henry mumbles something british but steps out of bed.   
‘At Least shower together?’  
‘Always.’ Alex laughs and walks to the bathroom with a half sleeping Henry behind him.   
‘Don’t forget that i’m wearing a fucking dress today by the way.’  
Henry laughs.   
‘I did not forget that.’

**   
After some shower fun, Alex and Henry are eating in the hotel restaurant. Henry looks magnificent with his wet hair, and if they didn’t have to go in about 20 minutes, he would’ve thrown himself at him, even in the restaurant. 

He knows this will be ten times worse when Henry is wearing the dress June picked for him.   
Nora, June, Bea and Pez are already in an another suite to get ready.   
Alex checks his phone. 

irl Chaos Demon: You guys better be in suite 153 before 11 am or my girlfriend will go absolutely mad

bug: I have a name 

irl Chaos Demon: Juniper

bug: Fuck off

bug: Nora is right though, i will kill you. 

Modern day Dionysius: Do you have the sombrero?

bug: no sombreros

Modern day Dionysius: fuck

HRH Prince Dickhead: We will be there

You: If we won’t be distracted

HRH Prince Dickhead: I’m distracted, you eat breakfast rather magnificently. 

Alex looks across the table at Henry, who gives him a massive smirk.   
He looks around, and notices that they are the only people left.   
Fuck being late, Alex jumps as an absolute moron over the table. He smacks a croissant on the ground.   
‘Bloody hell, what was that?! You could've hurt yourself.’ Henry says while laughing way too hard over this stupid jump.   
‘don’t care.’ Alex says, and he pulls his hot boyfriend to him. He crashes their lips together. Henry groans the most beautiful sound ever and kisses him back. Alex moans at the big hands that hold him steady.   
‘You are way too hot.’ He murmurs while getting breath.   
‘If you say so.’  
‘Let’s go to the garden.’ Alex says.   
‘Uhnm.’ Henry murmurs.   
They walk like two drunk people to a quiet place in the hotel’s garden and kiss further.   
Henry begins kissing Alex’s jawline. When he starts unbuttoning his top, Alex’s phone rings. He hears the Blondie ringtone and knows that it’s Nora.  
She’s even facetiming.   
If he’s gonna ignore the call, she will kill him this afternoon. 

‘Sorry baby.’ Alex kisses Henry one last time before he answers the phone.   
Nora’s face appears, she’s wearing a face mask and her hair is in a messy bun. 

‘I’m serious Alex, if you are late I will - Are your buttons loose? Bloody hell, you horny fucks.’

‘For your consideration, bloody hell is Henry’s swear word, not yours. And yes we are horny, but that’s old news. We will be on time.’ 

‘Give Henry the phone.’ Alex follows the order and pushes his phone in Henry’s hands.   
Henry’s hair is a mess from the make out session, and he tries to get it back to normal, with no succession. 

‘Good morning Nora.’  
‘Good fucking morning, horny fuck 2.’   
‘I don't know if I like that nickname.’  
‘I don’t care. Henry, you are the only sane person in your household.’   
‘Thank you, and i have to agree.’ He gives Alex a look who is trying to get a squirrel in the three to sit on his hand. 

‘So, I expect that you get that moron over here in about 10 minutes.’  
‘I will try.’  
‘Good, now i have to slap Pez out of his hangover, see you.’   
She hangs up.

‘Better get going then, love.’ He smirks at Alex.   
They pack their stuff at their suite at a rapid tempo.  
‘Let’s do this.’

***

‘You are 10 minutes late! I trusted you Henry.’ Nora says when she opened the door.   
Her face mask is replaced by a red lip.   
‘Nice to see you too, Nora.’ Alex grins.   
‘Don’t do the puppy eyes and give me a hug.’  
Nora hugs them both and whispers in Alex’s ear.   
‘Horny fuck.’  
Which to be honest, isn’t a lie.

They enter the luxe suite and find June by a clothing rack. Her hair is already up in an elegant style. On her neck is a red kiss print. Alex decides to not comment.   
The outfits on the rack are packed in black bags. A makeup artist and hairstylist are drinking coffee with Amy and Zahra in two armchairs.   
‘Goodmorning.’   
‘Good morning you late fuck.’ Zahra says, but she still gives him a hug. 

He moves to June and gives his sister a hug too.  
‘So, which dress is for me?’  
‘Well, I thought it would be fun to wear them, and then look at eachother.’  
Pez is lying on the couch with his legs up.   
‘I’ve been waiting for you way too long, we are wearing the dresses right now!’  
‘Alright mister hangover.’ Bea walks in, with her dark hair in curlers. She gives Alex and Henry a hug and sits on the couch too. 

June takes the first bag and gives it to Bea.   
‘This is yours, I think you’ll like it.’  
Bea takes it and goes to her bedroom to change.   
The second bag is for Pez. He goes to his suite.   
The next is for Henry. He goes to the bathroom.   
‘This one's for you, Alex. Carefully, it’s kinda heavy.’   
Alex takes the bag, and wow, it is pretty heavy. How is he supposed to wear this?  
He goes to change in Nora and Junes bedroom, while they change together in the front of the suite. 

Alex closes the massive doors and throws the bag on the messy bed.   
He really doesn’t want to see his sisters and best friends underwear.   
He opens the bag and finds an ivory blouse with pearls and a long satin ruffle skirt.   
The light blue of the skirt and the ivory color of the blouse match perfect.   
June knew what she was doing.   
He fumbles with the buttons and changes into the outfit. The soft fabric feels so amazing on his legs, why are skirts so comfortable?’  
He is thinking of not wearing underwear, but he’s too scared that the grammy accident will happen again. 

When he finally buttoned all the buttons, he admires the look in the mirror.   
He turns around - his ass looks kinda good. 

Although he loves this, he’s beginning to be scared that the people won’t accept this. A man in a dress, well, it isn’t that accepted.   
He shakes the doubts away.   
He loves this, so the people will. 

He checks the bag one last time, and sees a satin robe. After fumbling around, he discovers that it's supposed to be around his waist. 

When he looks in the mirror again, someone knocks at the door.   
‘Need help?’ Nora asks.   
‘I’m done.’   
Nora opens the door and gasps.   
‘My god, this is amazing. Don’t be arrogant now, but my god.’  
‘Don’t look so bad yourself.’ Alex says. She’s wearing a dark red suit with gold flowers. the suit fits exactly and is tights around her waist. She’s wearing black killer heels with it.   
‘Let's show June. She takes his hand. Alex follows her to the front suite.   
‘Is Henry already done?’  
‘Not yet, come show june!’

He walks barefoot to the front suite to a gasping June.  
‘I did a really good job.’   
‘You did, babe.’ The two are now both looking Alex up and down.   
‘You look great bug.’ He says. She’s wearing a matching Blue and gold suit. When they stand next to each other, Alex almost wants to cry. He probably needs a drink. The makeup artist and hairstylist admire the dress too, but then Bea walks in, in a long satin suit. There are some rainbow details on the sleeves. 

‘Wow, you all look great!’ At the sight of Alex, she also gasps.   
‘Can we stop with the gasping?’   
‘Not before I do it.’ Zahra says.   
‘You all look great shitheads.’   
She falls back down on the couch and starts texting. Seeing her smile, Alex knows it’s Shaan, who’s already at the oscars. Her hair is loose and she’s wearing a black suit as always.

‘Wear these heels. You have to practice.’  
June throws him a pair of white heels.   
‘You gotta be kidding me, i will die.’  
‘I don’t care, try it.’  
He puts on the shoes; it isn’t as bad as he thought.   
‘Now walk.’   
He tries to stay up, but maybe he should’ve practiced before today, cause he falls to the ground.  
‘Bloody hell!’ He hears Pez scream. ‘Are you drunk.’ He walks in the suite with a long white skirt and long white blazer. Half of his stomach is exposed.   
‘You look great Pez!’ They all admire the detailed blazer. 

‘Try it again Alex.’ Nora commands.   
Alex sighs, but his motivation is big enough to try again. After walking three rounds, he manages to not fall anymore. 

‘Show me some sass Alex!’ Pez yells, he wears heels all the time, and is a natural.   
Alex tries to remember how models walk, and does a weird catwalk thing. Then he remembers legally blonde and uses the bend and snap thing. Was it bend and snap? Alex tries to bend seductively and snap back up, but that's when Henry finally walks in. 

Alex sees Henry’s dress when he is sticking his ass in the air, and he loses his breath. Oh, my, fucking god. Alex thinks he’s gonna faint, this is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

‘Holy fuck Baby, you look perfect.’ Henry blushes.   
He’s wearing a chiffon light blue dress, that matches Alex’s one. The ruffles reveal just the barest amount of his muscled legs. There is a blazer draped over the charming dress.

There are little details of silver embroidery. He looks like he stepped out of a vogue magazine.   
Everyone gapes at him. 

‘You look amazing too, darling.’ Henry says, while Alex fumbles with Henry’s dress.   
Alex kisses him, he knew that the sight of Henry in a dress would make him a weak puddle of adoration, but this is even more than he expected. 

‘You sure, I mean, I’m still kind of scared of the idea showing up in a dress. It’s not royal protocol.’  
‘Fuck that,’ Pez says, ‘You look like a young Mick jagger in a dress and we are all here for it.’   
‘I was going more for Bowie, but i’ll take Jagger.’ Henry laughs. 

He looks so confident and shy at the same time, he loves this man. 

‘You look handsome indeed.’ Bea says. ‘I’m gonna steal that dress.’ She smooths her hands over her suit. 

‘I won’t allow that.’ Alex says quickly. A bit too quickly, which makes everybody laugh.   
‘Plans darling?’ Henry asks.   
‘Some.’ Alex winks. 

June rushes everybody to the makeup artist and hair stylist and gives them clear instructions what to do. Pez’s platinum hair ends up being a slick hairstyle. Henry’s curls are all gelled up so they look wet. One curl hangs for his face, and Henry can’t stop staring at it. Alex certainly doesn’t mind. 

Henry’s hair is in an old hollywood style. A clip holds the waves together. He looks like prince charming in the most beautiful dress ever.   
Both Nora and Pez are wearing red lipstick.   
June convinced Alex to wear some eyeliner, which makes Henry stare even more. 

‘What time is it?’ Zahra asks, looking in the mirror while applying a new layer of lipstick.   
Alex looks at his phone, the dress has pockets which is the most amazing thing ever. 

‘7 pm.’  
‘Shit, the car will be here soon.’   
‘Shotgun Henry’s lap.’   
‘Don’t need to shotgun that.’ Henry grins. 

June is checking all their looks for any faults while they all wait for the car. Henry and Alex are entangled in a hug when the car arrives. 

‘Everyone ready?’ Nora asks.   
They all yell some kind of ‘yes’ and leave for the oscars. 

***

The car ride was a mixture of shots that Zahra tried to get out of their hands, make-out sessions and a way too worried June and Henry.   
Alex keeps reminding his boyfriend that he looks fucking amazing, but Henry’s still nervous.   
He can’t really blame him though, this is out of his comfort zone.   
And honestly, if he didn’t drink those shots, he probably would be freaking out right now too. 

‘I’m telling you babe, Timothée will be there and I will be singing statistics.’  
‘You are not gonna do that.’  
‘I sure as hell am.’ Snaps Nora back. 

‘I’m only interested in Chris Evans,’ Zahra sighs.  
‘We know.’ Everyone murmurs.   
‘I’m telling you! He is everything a woman needs.’ She smooths her hair.   
‘You’re right.’ Bea sighs. She’s sitting next to Nora, and honestly, Alex is impressed that she didn’t throw herself out of the window yet, given that Nora can’t seem to stop kissing June’s neck. 

Alex is, as he shotgunned, sitting on Henry’s lap. Their dresses are a big mess of ruffles, and June keeps readjusting them. Alex has to slap her away and tell her that the dress will be amazing when they step out of the limousine. 

After another 5 minutes of discussing hot actors, they arrive at the venue.   
The car is positioned in a way that they can walk on the red carpet. Alex looks out the window and sees hundreds of photographers. He takes Henry’s hand, who’s sweating nervously. There are already actors and other famous people on the red carpet, showing of their chique wear. The golden details of the venue glitter in the evening sun. 

‘It’s gonna be okay.’ He says. Henry nods.   
Zahra and Amy walk out and open the door.   
The three women step out first, June stealing a quick kiss from Nora and a hug from Henry in the cramped place.   
She steps out with Nora and Bea at her side.   
Interviewers immediately run to them and ask June about the looks.  
‘Let’s go then.’ Pez says, and he steps out in his glorious dress.  
Alex sees the photographers gape when he and Henry finally step out too. He’s holding Henry’s hand, squeezing him tight. ‘Bloody hell, there are a lot of people here.’ Henry whispers.   
As if on cue, June walks to them and pulls them to two interviewers. Camera’s take click rapidly. People shout that they look amazing, which is in fact true. 

Alex’s sister has never had such a big smile on June's face, he realises that she’s proud. And god he’s proud of her too. She made it this far. 

They spot shaan and give him a wave, but he has to move back into the venue. 

The interviewers are two almost identical blonde women. They smile way too bright which makes Alex sick.   
‘So…. What are the outfits of the day?’ The first women asks.   
‘I had the idea of gender swapping our looks for a while, and when the academy awards invited us, we had to do it.’ June says, smiling sweet.   
‘How do you think people will respond to this?’ The other woman asks.   
‘I hope they will understand our message.’ June says.   
The interviewer ignores her and puts her microphone almost in Henry’s face. Rude. June’s smile disappears and Nora takes her hand. 

Henry stills next to Alex, clutching his hand tighter.   
‘Uhm. Just as June said, I hope that the people will understand our interpretation of gender swapping. I want to personally thank June again, cause she made this all happen.’ Alex gives him a quick squeeze as if to tell him that he did great.   
The interviewer on the other hand gives Henry a fake smile.   
‘How sweet of you.’   
Ok, she definitely has something against June.   
The rude woman shoves the mic even further to Alex and Henry.   
‘How do you think the royal will react? Do they know?’  
Henry swallows, and Alex decides to step in.  
‘I don’t think wearing a dress is something the royals will react differently too, don’t you think.’  
‘I mean, it isn’t usual for men to wear a dress, it’s very feminine. I think a lot of people will find it unsettling.’

‘What’s your definition of feminine.’ Alex begins to lose it, but these people, they make him sick. It’s just a dress! He knew some people would react like this but he can’t hold it in. 

‘Well, I think a dress is something that is included in the spectrum of femininity.’ She says, smiling as fake as someone can. Even the cameraman looks tired of her.   
Alex gives the camera a look.   
‘I don’t think that it’s so weird for me to wear a dress, i’m just a man wearing a beautiful piece of fabric. If people find that feminine, I don't really care.’ He gives her a fake smile back and pulls Henry with him to the next set of cameras, where the rest of the 5 are already talking to an interviewer who looks way nicer. 

Zahra gives him a quick look, but he doesn’t care. To hell with the papers, that woman can fuck off. 

Henry and Alex pose for some cameras, people are shouting their names. 

‘I’m sorry about that woman.’ Alex says. His boyfriend smiles.  
‘It’s okay, she’s just an arsehole.’   
Alex smirks at that and they walk the rest of the red carpet, smiling with their friends at their side. 

***

After a lot of interviews and gasping celebrities, the friends are finally seated in the venue.  
Henry and Alex holding hands in their seats. They are sitting next to Chris Evans, which makes Zahra very anxious. Alex has never seen her so blushing, luckily Chris is very nice to her and makes her even giggle.

‘Goddamn.’ Nora rumbles.   
‘I have at least spotted 10 of my celebrity crushes.’  
‘No timothée?’ alex laughs.   
‘I heard he is presenting an award so he better be here’   
Alex laughs and as on cue, the lights dim. He takes Henry’s hand.   
‘I’m proud of you.’   
Let the oscars begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, comments and kudo's are always welcome:) 
> 
> ps. english isn't my first language so excuse my grammar faults


End file.
